Bajo La Luna
by Bri Nara
Summary: Everything had started out peacefully enough. A moonlit picnic out with Lovino. That was all he was expecting. AU, Werewolf!Spain/Romano, violence
1. Chapter 1

**United States of Hetalia Production****s**

_Yup, this is what happens when my werewolf muse is left untouched for months on end. I promise I'll make time for this. I don't own Hetalia.  
_

* * *

Despite the full moon hanging above in the sky, it was a dark night.

Antonio was dashing ahead in a full-out sprint, gripping Lovino's hand tightly enough for it to go numb. Lovino was exhausted and and had trouble keeping up with the Spaniard.

However, he didn't stop running.

He didn't _dare _stop.

Not while he could still hear the vicious snarls, and snapping trees, and the sound of heavy paws behind them.

Everything had started out peacefully enough.

A moonlit picnic out with his Lovi. That was all he was expecting.

Not being chased through some pitch-black forest by a howling beast.

They heard the sounds of snapping tree roots getting closer and closer. Felt the blood-red eyes staring at the back of their necks.

"Don't look back!" Antonio heard Lovino cry out.

When Antonio heard a growl that was much too close for comfort, he looked back.

Scarlet.

That was the first thing he noticed.

Scarlet eyes. Muzzle full of razor sharp teeth. Twisted claws that were only a few yards away from Lovino.

"_Dammit!_" Lovino screamed. "I just said _don't _look back, you stupid bastard!"

It was then that everything seemed to speed up.

The beast pounced. Lovino was on the ground. Antonio felt a shearing pain in his shoulder. Lovino screamed. Antonio screamed.

And gunshots rang out.

...

The first thing that Antonio noticed when he woke up was the brightness of the white room.

_I'm in a hospital room, _Antonio thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lovino staring at him. His eyes were red and puffy from tears.

"Lovi..." Antonio moved to sit up, but was stopped by an immense pain in his shoulder. He hissed out in pain and fell back onto the bed.

Lovino's eyes narrowed. "Don't move, dumbass. You might reopen the wound."

"What happened?"

"We were having a picnic when that over-grown mutt attacked us," Lovino huffed. "You knocked me over and let it bite you in the shoulder. If a couple of hunters hadn't heard us screaming..." Lovino shook his head. "Just don't do scare me like that again!"

Antonio smiled. "Were you worried about me? That's so sweet."

Lovino blushed. "Of course I wasn't worried, bastard! You could be hit by a damn train for all I care!" He crossed his arms and slouched into his chair.

The door to the room opened. A young man with blonde hair, a strange drooping strand of hair hanging in his face, and a white coat stepped into the room.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, Mr. Carriedo."

"Hi, um..."

"Doctor Williams," the blonde finished for him. "I've been your doctor for the past two weeks-"

"QUE?" Antonio stared at the man in disbelief. "Two _weeks_?"

The doctor waved his arms. "Nothing to worry about. You had a severe fever and an infection, however we were able to cure it. Now that you're awake, you should be able to leave in a few days."

"It's about damn time," Lovino said. Though on the inside, he was letting out a sigh of relief.

"But for now, just do one thing for us," Doctor Williams said with a gentle smile.

Antonio tilted his head. "Sure. What is it?"

"Try to rest." With that, he left the room.

**A prologue of sorts to my first sort of fic like this. Happy October.**

**Review, please.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I'm sort of inexperienced in writing this genre but I'll do my best! I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

"Ugh, Lovi... I don't feel so good..."_  
_

"You've been saying that all damn week. Say something else, like what you want for dinner."

It had been about two weeks since Antonio woke up in the hospital. During the past week, he'd been getting migraines, a foul mood, and a throb in his shoulder, despite being mostly healed.

The confusing part was, Antonio and Lovino had no idea why.

Antonio was currently on the couch in their living room. His face was buried into a cushion, trying to will a headache away. He'd barely heard Lovino's question.

"Hey! Bastard!" Lovino nudged Antonio until the other looked up at him. "What the hell do you want for dinner?"

"Steak," Antonio said. He buried his head back into the cushion.

Lovino raised an eyebrow. He was fully expecting an answer like paella or 'whatever you want, Lovi! Oh you're so cute!' "How do you want it cooked?"

"Medium rare."

Now that caused the Italian to stare at him oddly. "Uh... Are you sure?"

"Yes," he answered bluntly.

Lovino huffed. "'The hell is your problem, bastard?"

"I don't _know_." Antonio stood up. "Forget dinner. I'm going to bed."

Romano glared at the Spaniard until he was sure he was upstairs. Then Lovino let his worry become obvious. "What happened, Antonio?"

...

Antonio slammed the door to the bedroom. He threw himself onto the bed and curled up under the covers.

He felt terrible. Like his blood was boiling. Like his skull was going to split in half from the pain he felt. He felt his spine tingling.

He got to his feet again. He immediately felt lightheaded. Despite this, he stumbled over to the window. He thought that a bit of fresh air would do him some good.

However, before he could open it, his body seemed to freeze. The moonlight was shining down on him. He stared up at the full moon as his body started convulsing.

Suddenly all the pain he felt increased one hundred-fold.

...

Lovino jumped and dropped the plate he was holding when he heard screaming upstairs.

Lovino's eyes widened as he recognized the pained voice. A voice that soon faded away and was replaced by howling.

"_Antonio!_" Lovino dashed from the kitchen and ran up the stairs.

He yanked the door to the bedroom open, but stopped in his tracks.

There was some huge... _thing _writhing on the floor.

Its body was covered in dark fur that seemed to keep growing. Its head lengthened, and its snout soon filled with dagger-like teeth. Crooked claws were scratching the ground, leaving deep marks in the wooden floor. A bushy tail burst from its back, causing it to howl louder.

When it finally stopped writhing and howling, it collapsed. It was breathing heavily, occasionally whimpering.

Lovino hadn't moved from the door. He was terrified. Every instinct he had was telling him to run like hell, but he couldn't. His eyes were glued to the wolf-like beast on the floor.

He had to find Antonio. If he was going to run away, he was running with Antonio.

He inched his foot toward the hallway. He swore under his breathe when he heard the floor creak.

'Let's get wooden floors!' he said. 'It'll let us hear the burglars!' he said.

The wolf's ears twitched at the sound. It shakily got to its feet. Its head snapped up and it looked directly at Lovino.

The glowing red eyes reminded him of that night a month ago. The night Antonio had saved him.

Only he wasn't there to save him now.

The wolf pounced and Lovino barely had time to scream.

Lovino's back slammed against the floor as the wolf's paws landed on his chest. Its head was hovering above his. Its red eyes were examining the face of its prey beneath it. Lovino could hear the deep growl right above him and felt its hot breath against his face.

It opened its great maw and inched down toward his face. Ready to bite his face.

"_ANTONIO!_" Lovino screamed at the top of his lungs. The wolf's ears perked up. "_ANTONIO! ANTONIO, HELP! H-HELP ME!_" Tears started streaming down as he looked at the jaws mere inches from his face. "_I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! PLEASE! ANTONIO, COME AND SAVE ME!_"

Lovino shut his eyes, not wanting to see the teeth when they clamped down.

He whimpered as he felt the hot breath in his face. It continued breathing in his face until Lovino realized something.

It was sniffing him.

Lovino dared to open his eyes to look at the wolf's face.

Its eyes were changing color. It was melting away from the blood red to a bright green.

They stared at each other for while before the wolf finally got off of him. It sat down beside the terrified man and gave him a confused look.

Without letting his eyes leave the creature, Lovino pulled himself to his feet. He carefully stepped backwards and out into the hallway. Once the wolf was out of his sight, Lovino sprinted toward the stairs.

...

_What's... going on?_

Antonio felt like his mind was in a haze. He had no idea what was happening, where he was, like someone had weakened all of his senses.

All he knew was that he was in pain.

Everything hurt. His muscles, his limbs, his entire body.

The haze had dominated his mind. It was the only thing he could feel besides the pain.

Suddenly, a voice broke through the haze.

"_ANTONIO!_"

_Lovino?_

The haze was starting to clear up, bit by bit. He could vaguely hear Lovino's voice, smell the scent of tomatoes and parmesan that always seem to linger on his skin.

Antonio slowly regained his vision, and the first thing he saw was his Lovi.

Except, Lovino was looking at him differently.

The man beneath him had fear in his amber eyes. There were tears on his face and he was trembling violently.

_Why are you crying, Lovi?_

Antonio realized that his hands were on Lovino's chest, and got off of him so he could breath. He sat down and gave Lovino a concerned look.

_Lovi, what's wrong?_

Antonio watched as Lovino stood upon his still shaking legs and fled the room. Antonio's confusion grew greater.

_Why did he look so scared?_

Antonio looked around the room, looking for the cause of the Italian's distress. Antonio noticed that, for some reason, his sight was clearer than before. Even in the dark room, he could see everything clearly.

So out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark figure in the room. He turned around and nearly jumped.

There was a huge wolf staring at him. It looked similar to the monster that had attacked him a month before. Only, it had dark brown fur and green eyes. It was staring directly at him.

He didn't dare move. What if it attacked?

When he did move, the wolf moved at the same time. Antonio's eyes widened, and so did the wolf's.

_No..._

_Is that...?  
_

Antonio moved closer to it.

_Is that... me?_

_No... it can't be me. Right?  
_

Now that he was closer, he saw the wooden frame around the wolf he hadn't noticed before.

It was a mirror.

His eyes widened further and he yelled out in fear. Only it came out as a yelp.

Finally it sunk in.

He was a wolf.

_He _was the one scaring Lovino. _He _was the one who made him cry.

He only saw that same sort of creature that had attacked them before.

Antonio hung his head low and let out a whine. He wanted to cry.

His Lovino didn't recognize him.

He wasn't Antonio anymore.

He was a monster now.

_What... W-What happened to me?_

**This genre is much more pleasing to write than I thought. (It's the Stephen King novels talking)**

**Anyways, review please.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_This muse is going to keep me working all October, isn't it? Or at least give me a drive to practice for what I'm gonna do new month. I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

Lovino was frantically looking for Antonio.

He checked every room downstairs. Just _praying _that Antonio was somewhere safe and away from the _thing _upstairs.

"Antonio! Antonio! Answer me, _dammit_!" Lovino shouted.

Lovino froze as he heard noise by the stairs.

It was the sound of claws scratching the floor at odd intervals.

"_Shit_!" he hissed under his breathe. "Antonio! Antonio! Antonio, we need to get the fuck out of here! _Now_!"

Lovino jumped as he heard the several loud thumps and equally loud whining by the stairs. The whining sounded less muffled. It was closer.

It was downstairs.

Lovino slowly turned his head to see the foot of the stairs.

There was the wolf-like beast sprawled on the floor. It was whining and trying to stand back up.

Lovino, however, didn't stay there long enough to see it stand this time.

He ran to the front door and began fumbling over the locks. However, before he could undo the final lock, he felt something tug at his shirt.

He turned around to see the wolf with fabric of his shirt between its teeth. He gasped and untwisted the final lock. Lovino was suddenly pulled away from the door by his shirt.

"Let go of me!" Lovino shouted at it.

It whined at him in response.

Lovino reached for the doorknob again. He was yanked to the ground and, once again, pinned there by the wolf. It placed a huge paw on his chest and barked loudly enough to make the man flinch.

It was staring at him with different eyes.

Lovino remembered red eyes staring at him hungrily upstairs. This look was different.

The wolf's green eyes were pleading. They were staring down at Lovino sadly. They seemed much gentler than before.

It removed itself from Lovino's chest. Lovino sat up and saw it walk, wobble would be more accurate, toward the door. It sat down between Lovino and the door whilst still holding its sad gaze.

_Well clearly the damn mutt won't let me leave, _Lovino thought bitterly. Lovino sighed and crossed his arms. _Doesn't look it'll try to eat me now. It would have done it already._

They just sat there in silence. Occasionally, the wolf's eyes would turn red until it shook its head and growled to itself. Lovino thought it was odd, but waved it off as a 'monster-wolf-dog thing'.

Finally, Lovino got feed up with the silence and threw his head back. "Antoniooo!" he shouted almost boredly. The wolf across from him tilted its head. "Get your ass out here! It's just a stubborn dog! You can stop hiding now, bastard!"

Lovino felt something butt against his chest. I looked down to see the wolf staring up at him.

"W-What is it you want, mutt?" Lovino asked. It butted against him again. "Do you know about what happened to Antonio?"

Lovino's eyes widened as it nodded its head.

"You... can understand me?" As it nodded again, he asked "What happened to Antonio?"

...

_I'm right here, Lovi._

Antonio lowered his head and backed away from Lovino. He nearly tripped over himself yet again, due to the change in his limbs.

He was still very sore, but getting Lovino to not be scared of him was more important than that.

"Come on, dammit! Tell me what happened to him!"

_How can I tell you if I can't talk?_

Antonio walked over to a wall that had of picture of Lovino and himself hanging on it. He stood underneath it and looked over to Lovino again.

_Please. Recognize me. There's still some part of me that looks like me left, right?  
_

"Yeah, the guy in that picture. What happened?" Antonio whined. "'The hell does that mean?"

_It means 'He's right in front of you!'._

Antonio walked over and looked Lovino straight in the eyes. The haze was threatening to come up, but he fought it back once again.

_Lovi... It's me. Antonio._

The man still gave him a confused look until something finally clicked. Lovino eyes widened and he backed away slowly from him.

"Y-you're...?" He started shaking.

Antonio nodded and looked away.

"B-But... he's not... I mean, y-you're not..." Lovino started looking him over intently. Wondering how this _thing _could be the same Spaniard he was talking to about dinner earlier.

Antonio buried his head beneath his paws. He was still confused about what had happened to him. He had forgotten of how Lovino might have reacted.

He forgot about the fear Lovino might have kept because of what happened upstairs.

His eyes widened as he felt his paws lifted off his head. He looked up at Lovino.

He was looking at him in a mix between fear, sadness, and relief.

"You're...You're not hurt, are you?" Lovino asked with worry.

Antonio almost nodded, the spots that were hit as he tumbled down the stairs throbbing. But he didn't want to worry his Lovi anymore, so he shook his head.

Antonio wasn't expecting Lovino to carefully wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hold him close.

He most certainly wasn't expecting him to cry from relief.

"Y-You're... safe. Y-You look different but I'll find out what happened and fix it, d-dammit...! I just... Thought it would be worse than what happened last month... I almost thought I lost..."

_It's okay, Lovi..._

_...  
_

Lovino woke up just before sunrise.

He felt something heavy resting on his lap and warm air on his hand. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

_Why the hell did I sleep on the floor? _Lovino thought. He tried to shift to a more comfortable position, but the weight on his legs stopped him from moving more than an inch.

He looked down to see what it was a large furry head casually snoring on his lap.

Lovino let out something between a gasp and a scream. He shoved it off of him and quickly jumped to his feet. It wasn't until the wolf stared up at him in a startled manner that he remembered the events of the night before.

"Oh... A-Antonio..." he said nervously. "S-Sorry..."

Antonio shook and he stepped away from Lovino.

"Hey... w-what's wrong?"

Antonio eyes widened and he let out a howl. The fur on his body was being pushed back under his skin. His limbs were shrinking and twisting. The tail was flailing until it disappeared. The sharp fangs shrunk back into his regular teeth.

Antonio looked at Lovino with dazed eyes as he tried to bring himself to his feet. The Italian ran forward to catch him before he could hit the ground.

As Lovino dragged the weakened man to the couch, he thought:

_Why did this have to happen to him?_

**Sorry. So many muses, so little time for writing without distractions. Forgot the song I was listening to as I was writing the other chapters.**

**Oh, those aren't good excuses, I'm sorry.**

**Anyways, review, please. **


	4. Chapter 4

_This fic is getting a lot of good feedback for some reason. So I guess I'll continue it even though I'm past the deadline I promised myself. I don't own Hetalia nor any of its characters._

_Oh, the title translates to something along the lines of "Beneath the Moon"  
_

* * *

Antonio awoke on the couch hours later.

He had a fierce headache and his body felt like he just ran a marathon.

His head was flooded with blurred memories of a horrified Lovino and a strange new body. His eyes widened as he looked down at himself. Everything looked perfectly normal. He let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Are you okay, Antonio?"

He turned around to see Lovino looking down at him with concern.

Antonio grabbed the smaller man and pulled him into a hug. He started chattering into his ear.

"I had a terrible dream last night! I-I was like that wolf that attacked me and everything hurt and I kept losing control of my body..." He took a deep breathe. "The worst part was... you kept running away. You were s-scared of me. You didn't recognize me for most of the dream, Lovi."

Lovino gave him an almost exasperated look. "Uh, Antonio?"

"Si?"

"That wasn't a dream."

Antonio's face fell. "What...?"

Lovino sighed. "It _wasn't _a dream. Everything that happened last night actually happened."

Everything last night.

The haze. The tears. Being unrecognized. The pain.

Antonio grabbed the Italian's hands. "Lovi... I... The first thing I remember is you crying under me..." Lovino looked almost ashamed. "You looked scared. You ran away. Tell me..." Saddened emerald met amber eyes. "I... I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Lovino looked away.

"...Did I?"

"...No. You almost did though."

Antonio squeezed Lovino's hands tighter. "A-Almost?" he gasped.

"Yeah." Lovino held up his finger and thumb about two inches apart. "This close to tearing my face off..."

Antonio let his hands reach up and cover his face. "I...? I almost did that? I-I'm so sorry!"

Lovino pulled Antonio's hands away. "Calm down, bastard! It's over now! You're back to normal!"

"D-Do you even what caused me to change like that in the first place?" he asked with a shaky voice.

Lovino's brow furrowed. "No..."

"Then who's to say it won't happen again? What if you catch whatever this is? What if-"

There was a knock on the door.

They both looked at the door, then at each other. Lovino stood up to answer the door, leaving a stunned Antonio on the couch.

Lovino opened the door to reveal their American neighbor, Alfred Jones.

"Yeah? What is it, Alfred?" Lovino asked.

"Hey, Lovino! Uh..." Alfred rubbed the back of his neck. "Were you and Antonio doing anything... _weird _last night?"

Antonio and Lovino stiffened. "N-No," Lovino answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Artie kept complaining about hearing a bunch of weird noises last night. I heard them too; sorta sounded like a dog." He failed to notice Antonio's face pale behind Lovino. "So, what happened, dude?"

"Uhhh..." Lovino made something up on the spot. "We were watching a horror movie last night." He let out a loud angry groan. "Antonio accidentally made the volume _way_ too fucking loud and I was screaming at him to find the remote."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "O...kay... What movie was it? It sounded good. Scary, and good."

Lovino let out a stream of swears in his head while Antonio blurted out "The Wolfman!"

Alfred smiled. "Really? I heard that movie was _awesome_! I'll watch it tonight with Artie then!"

Lovino smirked. "Why? So you don't end up screaming like a girl like you do for _every _scary movie?"

Alfred gave him a halfhearted glare. "No! Anyways, see you later, guys!"

After he left, Lovino sat beside Antonio on the couch again. "Why did you say The Wolfman? What if he asked a question about it?"

"Because I think I figured out what happened to me!" Antonio said with a renewed energy. "I think I'm a... a werewolf!"

Lovino gave him a blank stare. "...This isn't some cheesy horror movie, bastard."

"I know that, Lovi!" Antonio said with a frown. "It's just... I remember looking at the moon last night before..." His voice trailed off, not wanting to say what exactly happened. "A-And besides... don't people turn into werewolves because of a bite?"

Lovino's eyes widened in realization. Antonio was bitten by a werewolf the month before...

...while he was protecting _him_.

This was his fault...

"Well, yes. They do." Lovino sighed. "We can relax for a bit. It won't happen again for another month. You're safe for now."

"Lovi, don't you mean _you're _safe since _you're _the one who's most likely to get hurt?"

"Shut up, bastard!"

Unfortunately, they both forgot a very important detail.

Full moons last for more than just one night.

**Finally! I get the time to write this!**

**Anyways, review, please!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Is it cruel of me to leave chapters on cliffhangers when I know I have a crap-ton of work to do? Hell yeah. XD  
_

_I don't own Hetalia because last time I checked my name isn't Himaruya._

* * *

If either of them was taking the whole thing calmly, it was certainly Antonio.

He was, at the moment, exploring all the heightened senses he now had.

He had finished testing out his new sight and hearing earlier, so he was ready to test out the one he was most curious about.

Lovino froze when he heard someone take a deep breath right beside his ear. He turned around to see Antonio with his eyes shut and his mouth stretched out in a content smile.

"What... the _hell _were you doing?" the Italian asked.

"I was smelling you," Antonio answered. "You smell like... pasta sauce."

Lovino wasn't sure whether to take it as a compliment or an insult.

So he just took the third option and stayed freaked out.

Antonio laughed at the look on Lovino's face.

"How the hell are you so calm about all of this?" Lovino muttered under his breath.

"Easy, Lovi," Antonio answered him. "I don't have to worry about... _that_, for another month. I might as well make the most of it, right?"

"I guess..."

"Lovi..." Antonio grabbed his shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze. "Try to relax tonight. For me."

Lovino sighed. "Fine, bastard. Just don't do anything stupid tonight and worry- bother!" He corrected. "I mean bother me."

...

"Antonio! Are you okay? What's wrong? SAY SOMETHING, DAMMIT!"

Antonio was doubled over and using the couch to hold himself up. He was struggling to breathe. Most of his attention was on the pale full moon that was peeking from between the curtains. He tried his hardest to hold back the pressure building throughout his body.

"L... Lovi..." he said. "Run... Get... out of here..."

Lovino's eyes widened. "What do you mean? What's wrong? It hasn't been a month yet!"

"Moon..." He raised a shaking hand to point out the window.

There was a great series of cracking that made Lovino jump. Antonio shouted out in pain and pulled back his hand. The nails were rapidly growing and thickening and curving into claws. His arm started jerking and shifting.

Lovino could only watch in horror as Antonio fell to the ground. He was jerking about in pain, shouting at the top of his lungs. There were more cracks and snaps resounding in the air. Lovino reached out to him. To give him comfort. To ease the pain. To do _anything _besides let Antonio suffer like that. He stopped when Antonio raised his head and glared at him.

"_What the hell are you doing just standing there?_" Antonio growled at him. "_I told you to run!_"

"But-"

"GET-" He didn't get to finish. The word 'out' morphed into a lupine howl.

In a matter of minutes, the form of the wolf replaced that of Antonio. He was breathing heavily. Panting. Whining. Just as he was the night before.

"A...Antonio...?" Lovino asked cautiously.

The wolf's ears twitched at the noise. The panting and movement stopped.

"Are you okay?"

Lovino felt his blood freeze when Antonio looked up at him.

Looked up at him with red eyes.

...

Alfred jumped when he heard howling.

Arthur smirked at him when he saw how shaken the young man was. "What's the matter? I thought that movie didn't scare you a bit."

Alfred pouted at him. "It didn't! I just never realized there were wolves in this area."

Arthur tilted his head in confusion. "Wolves? There aren't any wolves here..."

Another round of howling reached their ears. "You sure about that, Artie?"

They suddenly heard an ear-splitting scream. They looked at each other before bolting out of the house. Alfred's eyes widened when he saw that the screaming was coming from Lovino and Antonio's house.

Before Arthur could even utter an 'Alfred! Wait!', Alfred was going into the house through an unlocked window. He climbed into the living room and started looking around.

"Hey... S-Snap out of it already..."

He saw Lovino backing away with his hands up. Creeping towards him was what looked like a very large wolf. It was growling at him and it looked about ready to pounce him.

Alfred grabbed the closest thing within arm's reach and charged forward. He swung whatever it was at the wolf just as its feet left the ground.

The wolf's eyes turned green and it shut its jaw about a moment before it came into contact with the silver candle holder in Alfred's hand.

Lovino scrambled away before the wolf could crash into him. Alfred pulled the Italian behind him and held out the candle holder for defense.

The wolf was howling in pain and it held up its injured paw close to his body. Green eyes looked up at the silver in Alfred's hand in fear. It limped away into another room.

Alfred was about to go after it when he felt Lovino grab his arm.

Alfred had saved him and the monster couldn't hurt him, so why did he look so sad?

"You... You bastard!" Lovino snapped as he smacked Alfred's arm. "You _hurt _him!"

"Huh?"

"He didn't do anything wrong! And you barge into my house and just-"

"Whoa! Whoa! _Whoa! __I _hurt _him_?" Alfred asked incredulously. "Where were you for the past ten seconds? It was about to rip your head off!"

"Don't call him an 'it'!"

Lovino was about to run into the hallway and follow the wolf when Alfred grabbed his arm.

"What the hell is going on?" Alfred demanded.

"That's Antonio!"

Lovino wrenched his arm out of the American's grasp and left him there thoroughly confused.

...

_I have to snap out of it! I have to snap out of it! Who knows what I could be doing to Lovi right now?_

The haze was thicker this time. Not even the sound of Lovino's voice could remove the haze.

_Why couldn't he just go when I asked him to? Why?!_

When he finally did fight it off, Antonio noticed three things.

First of all, he was in mid-air. Lovino was pinned against a wall and staring at him with wide eyes. He was about to attack Lovi.

Second of all, his mouth was open. He was about to not only _attack_ Lovino, but _bite _him. Antonio quickly snapped his jaws shut.

And lastly, he noticed Alfred, out of the corner of his eye, swing something metal at him.

Suddenly he felt like his right paw was on fire. It almost felt worse when his feet actually touched the ground. He tried to keep the injury off the ground and looked at the cause.

A candle holder.

Every instinct was telling him 'Silver bad! Silver bad!' He didn't hesitate to turn around and limp away with his tail between his legs.

He slipped into one of the rooms that had their door open. He nudged the door shut. It was a guest bedroom. He hid behind the bed in there and started whining.

_Maybe I should just stay in here so that I don't try to hurt anyone else... _

The door opened. A panicked-looking Lovino came into the room and rushed over when he saw Antonio by the bed. He crouched down to his level and frantically asked "Where does it hurt?"

Antonio held out the paw and let out a yelp when Lovino gingerly grabbed it.

"Sorry..." he mumbled. He looked for where he was hurt, but couldn't see any marks of evidence.

"Hey..."

The two turned to see Alfred standing in the doorway. He was looking at them in puzzlement.

"You mind telling me what's going on?"

Lovino and Antonio glanced at each other.

This was going to take a bit of explaining.

**Why can I only write when I'm supposed to be asleep? I mean, seriously!**

**Anyways, review, please!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

By the time Arthur arrived, Lovino had managed to move Antonio to the living room._  
_

Arthur had to crawl in through the same window Alfred had used. The Brit let out great sigh and attempted to straighten out his clothes.

"Lovino, I'm sorry for whatever inconvenience and/or damage this idiot may have caused..." Arthur's voice trailed off when he noticed Antonio staring at him from beside the couch. "Oh god..."

Lovino saw Arthur as the shocked man started to back away slowly. "Arthur! Wait! He won't do anything!"

Arthur was still inching back toward the window until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Arthur looked up to see Alfred with a serious look on his face.

"Arthur. It's fine."

"I was just about to explain everything," Lovino said as he sat onto the couch.

Arthur still kept his distance from the wolf on the ground. He stood as close behind Alfred as possible.

"It started about a month ago," Lovino started. "We were out during the full moon and a wolf bit Antonio-"

"Ohhhh!" Alfred's eyes immediately widened as he reexamined Antonio. He stood up and slowly started approaching him.

"What?" Arthur asked confusedly.

Antonio whimpered quietly and shuffled away from Alfred when the American stretched out a hand. The eager look that Alfred had faded into a frown.

"What's wrong? You know me; I don't bite."

Lovino's eyes narrowed. "Maybe because you still have that candelabra, stick, whatever-the-fuck-the-name-is in your hand."

As Alfred set down the candle-holder, Arthur crossed his arms. "You still haven't explained what's going on."

Lovino huffed in annoyance. "Antonio got bitten by a wolf last month, he's a werewolf now. All that noise you heard last night was him."

Arthur's eyes flicked over to the wolf. "Impossible."

"Obviously it is possible, unless we're all having the same nightmare at the same time."

...

_I wish this were just a nightmare._

Antonio had Alfred looking down at him like a new puppy at a pet store while Lovino explained. Antonio squirmed under the gaze. He didn't like being stared at like that; like he was something at a zoo.

"If he even _is _a werewolf... I'm not saying I believe this nonsense for second! But if he _is, _what kind is he? There are so many different varieties in literature nowadays."

"Obviously not the shirtless 'change-whenever-he-wants' kind. He wouldn't have attacked Lovino then."

Antonio hung his head in shame. He did it again. Nearly hurting Lovino.

_Why can't I be that kind? It would have made things so much easier._

"He isn't one of the batshit insane ones you see in American movies."

"Unless he's a good actor." At this comment, Alfred stepped away.

Antonio barked out in annoyance at this. _Hey! I can still understand what you're saying!_

Lovino seemed to get the message. "Sorry."

"Alfred, go check the moon. I want to know how long until sunrise."

Alfred walked over toward the window and pulled back a curtain. The moment Antonio saw the moon his eyes grew wide. Without thinking, he threw his head back and howled. The three men in the room nearly jumped at the noise. Alfred dropped the curtain and the wolf stopped howling.

Antonio felt his mind and senses grow cloudy once again. _No... Not again! _He started trying to resist the haze. He had to stay in control. But this was only his second night like this, of course he had no idea how to maintain that control.

He could hear voices. They were fuzzy, like an old radio, but he could still tell what they were saying.

"G-Guys..." he could hear Alfred say. "His eyes just turned r-red!"

_Red? My eyes are red now?_

"Shit..." Lovino said. "Whatever you do, don't hurt him."

"But he's about to hurt _me_!"

"He can't control what the hell he's doing right now. He can't even see us. Antonio said something about a damn haze thing that blocked his senses."

He heard Alfred let out a squeak of fear. "A-Artie, give me something to push him back with! Anything!"

"_No_!" Lovino said. "See how he's limping right now? _You _did that, bastard! He can't control what he's doing, but he can still feel it whenever he gets hurt, apparently!"

Antonio heard a clatter of metal and snapped out of it. He saw Alfred gripping onto a metal rod that was beside the window.

_S-Silver... _Antonio whimpered and started shaking. It was made of the same stuff that caused the burning feeling in his paw. _ D-Don't hit me with that! Please!_

Alfred lowered the rod when he noticed that Antonio's eyes were green again. He looked guilty. He turned his gaze to Arthur. "Arthur. You read a lot of magic and spell books and stuff, right?"

Arthur's face turned red. "What on Earth gave you that idea, Alfred? Me? Spell books? Don't be ridi-"

"Dude, I've been to the basement. I know what you keep down there," Alfred said bluntly. "You think there's something in those books that could help? Like a way to turn him back to normal?"

Antonio and Lovino whipped their heads in the Brit's direction. Arthur glanced between the two of them and sighed.

"I don't pretend to be an expert on magic. Werewolves aren't my area of expertise. Though, I suppose with a lot of research then maybe, just maybe, I could find a cure-"

Arthur was suddenly knocked off his feet by a blur of fur. Antonio was barking happily and licking/kissing Arthur's face.

_Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias... _When he noticed the stunned Brit pinned to the floor, Antonio finally stopped. _Wait... What the hell am I doing? Oh dios! It's getting worse! _Antonio scrambled off of him and gave him an apologetic look.

Arthur wiped his face and gave Antonio a half-hearted glare. "You're welcome. Now, do me a favor and _never _thank me like that ever again. Even after this is over. _Please_."

**More late night writing! Only I had nothing planned for this so here!**

**Review, please!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is the new chapter. I'm so so sorry that I'm late. I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

Alfred woke up when he heard something moving around in the kitchen. He was in a chair, surrounded by books of all different sizes and age.

Arthur was asleep on the ground beside Alfred, with his head on his chest and a book in his lap. Lovino was on the couch asleep with a book on the ground beside him. However, unlike Alfred and Arthur, Lovino was covered with a blanket.

"Good morning, Alfred," someone said quietly.

He turned around to see Antonio wearing an apron and holding a spatula in his hand. Beside the fact that he looked dead-tired, he seemed perfectly fine.

"Hey, Toni..." Alfred said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. "How do you feel?"

Antonio let out a laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "I feel great! A little sore but other than that I'm fine!"

It was then that Alfred noticed that Antonio's right hand was wrapped in bandages. Alfred frowned. Had _he _done that?

"Huh? What are you staring at?" His eyes followed Alfred's gaze to his injured hand. "Oh, that? It's fine! It's almost healed!"

Alfred still felt guilty. He hurt his friend when he thought he was being the hero! "Look, I'm really sorry about the silver-"

Antonio put a finger to Alfred's lips. "Calmate. I told you it's fine. You were protecting Lovino from me. Thank you for that."

Alfred looked at the warm smile on the other man's face. "No problem..."

"Hey!" they heard Lovino say from the living room. "Why the fuck does it smell like something's burning?"

Antonio flailed his arms and ran back to the kitchen. "The breakfast!"

...

Lovino crossed his arms and glared at Arthur. Antonio glanced between Lovino and Arthur nervously.

"We're not doing it," Lovino said firmly.

"I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice," Arthur answered. "If we want to keep everyone safe, I'm afraid he's going to have to stay in there."

Antonio looked up at Arthur with wide eyes that reminded Lovino of a scared child. "Do I have to?"

"You want to Lovino safe, right?"

"Yeah but..." Antonio didn't exactly like the idea of being locked up. He shook his head. "No. I'm going in."

He turned around to enter the room but stopped just to give Lovino a peck on the lips. Lovino blushed and stammered, "W-What the hell was that?"

Antonio beamed at him. "Can't I just give you a kiss? Anyways, see you in the morning, Lovi!"

...

Lovino tried to block the sounds from his ears as he continued reading.

The whines. The scratches against the door. The The thumps against the walls land enough to make him jump. The crashes. The howling.

"Hey, Lovino," Alfred said. "Calm down. You look like you're about to kill someone with that book."

"Antonio is panicking in there! Listen to him!"

Arthur put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's only for a few more hours. Then he can relax for a month. He'll be right as rain in no time."

"This is all _my _fault that this happened to him in the first place. If he hadn't jumped in the way, this wouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah," Alfred said, "but then it would be _you _in there instead of him. That wouldn't make things a whole lot better-"

Then there was the sound of a crash and glass breaking. All the other noises had stopped.

Lovino jumped to his feet and ran to the room. Arthur and Alfred got up from their seats as well and followed him. "Antonio? _Antonio?_" He slammed the door open.

Antonio wasn't there.

"Antonio?" Lovino started looking around every part of the room, despite the fact that there was practically no place to hide.

He felt a breeze hit his arm, then he knew. The three men looked at each other with dread.

He pushed the curtain aside to see that the window was broken.

...

That room felt cramped. So very cramped.

During the first hour, Antonio was just fine. A bit bored, but fine.

A few more hours passed and he grew more restless. When he couldn't sleep, he took to pacing around the room. The room felt smaller with each passing minute.

Eventually, he was trapped in the haze. He felt trapped even without it. He wanted- no, _needed _air.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain spread across his head.

_Ow! W-What...?_

But he still couldn't tell what was going on. He was unaware that 'he' had burst through the window. That 'he' was running around in the outside world without anyone to stop him.

It wasn't until many hours later that he was self-aware again.

He was somewhere unfamiliar, surrounded by unfamiliar people in white, and the sun was about to come up.

"I-It's awake!"

"We got it..."

He couldn't tell what knocked him out first; the pain from the transformation back or the tranquilizer darts in his side.

**I'm so so so so _so _sorry.**

**Review, if you want.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Now that school is over and I have a million more things to distract me, of course I get a muse explosion. Remember, I don't Hetalia, if I did... I wouldn't have so much trouble picking a villain._

* * *

There was a bright light in Antonio's face._  
_

It was giving him an intense headache and he tried to shield his eyes. It was a cheap florescent light, like those you see in old buildings. The walls and floor was painfully white and sterile. Antonio saw that he was laying on a hard bed and he was only wearing jeans.

"Que...?" Antonio looked around. The only things in the room besides the bed was the door and a window that showed him a hallway. "What's going on?"

There was a small man outside of the window. He was about to walk right past the room until he saw Antonio out of the corner of his dark eyes. Then the man entered the room with a small smile on his face.

"Glad to see that you're awake," the man said calmly. "For a while, we thought you'd never wake up."

Antonio looked at him in wary and confusion. "'We'? Who's 'we'? Who are you? And... and where am I?"

He could have been imagining it, but the small smile somehow turned into a smirk without moving. "We are... people. People who are very studious. You are... somewhere."

Antonio's eyes narrowed. "_Where _am I?"

The small man held up his hands in surrender. "Please, calm down. We only took you to safety." At Antonio's confused expression, he elaborated. "When we found you, you were out in the middle of a park. You weren't exactly looking yourself."

Antonio's eyes widened in horror. "Y-You mean-?"

"Yes," he answered. "Funny, we don't see many of your kind around here anymore."

"My _kind_?"

"Yes. Didn't you know about that?" The small man turned toward the door. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? What is your name? I don't want to just say 'hey, you' all the time. You are going to be here a while."

...

"He's _gone_!"

Lovino slammed the door behind him.

He, Alfred, and Arthur had looked for Antonio all day long, and there was still no sign of him anywhere. At this point, Lovino was frantic with worry. Alfred and Arthur had left early to "look for some leads" (read: "for our safety's sake"), so now there was nobody there to calm Lovino down.

"It s-should have been me instead, dammit..." he said quietly to himself.

The house seemed too quiet and too damn empty for his taste. The sound of Antonio running around, doing chores, getting excited over something, and whatever-the-hell-else the Spaniard did all day long was absent.

Lovino dragged himself upstairs. He passed the room with the broken window. He glanced down at the deep scratch-marks on floor. He flopped onto the empty bed and curled up under the sheets.

As he shut his eyes, he silently wished that things could go back to normal.

**(Head desks) Writer's block, why must you torture this story so much?!**

**Anyways, I'm sorry you had to wait for this for like... a month. Again.**

**Review, please.**


End file.
